


Empezar de nuevo

by hudgens77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yakuza, mafia, tatuajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Asahi es un tatuador y Noya un mafioso que se enamoran sin querer. Drabble, AsaNoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empezar de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste este drabble. Asahi y Noya merecen más amor del que obtienen ;_;  
> No se olviden de comentar que les pareció! :D

Desde el primer momento supe que él era una persona diferente, y no precisamente en un buen sentido.

Existe ese estigma de que las personas con perforaciones y/o tatuajes son: a) drogadictos; b) mafiosos; c) vagos, o d) todas las anteriores. Y en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando como tatuador podía asegurar que aquello no eran más que estereotipos, aunque... algunas veces acertaban.

'Noya' nunca dejaba su nombre completo al hacer cita. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si ese era su nombre real o algún pseudónimo. Era bajito y sonriente; aparentemente amigable e inocente, pero en el momento en que me mostró la espalda para que pudiera arreglar sus tatuajes supe que no estaba metido en nada bueno.

Preferí no preguntar.

La primera vez fue silenciosa. Lo único que se oía era el sonido de la máquina para tatuar y de alguno que otro comentario que hacíamos a fin de que el momento fuese más ameno. A pesar de que me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con ilustrar y tiendo a perderme en mi mundo cuando lo hago, nunca pude relajarme por completo esta vez. Por suerte todo tiene un final y Noya quedó encantado con mi trabajo, tan encantado que prometió regresar.

No estaba seguro de qué pensar al respecto.

* * *

Volvió unos meses después, para mi sorpresa. Me mostró una cicatriz grande en su brazo y me pidió que la cubriera con algún diseño. El aliento se me fue, mas no pude negarme. Estaba tenso y creo que lo notó, porque empezó a hacerme plática. Tenía carisma y facilidad de palabra, logrando que me relajara poco a poco. Incluso logró hacerme reír un par de veces.

Desde ese entonces, Noya venía seguido. A veces solo por gusto, otras veces para cubrir cicatrices como la primera. Su línea de trabajo era evidente, mas su carácter afable hacía que me olvidara de aquello cuando estábamos juntos. Entrañamos una peculiar amistad.

Un día le comenté que había estudiado artes plásticas en la Universidad, pero que no había encontrado un trabajo estable así que me decidí a probar suerte como tatuador. Y aunque me gustaba, no le pude negar que todavía tenía el sueño de ser pintor y vivir de eso.

"¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Definitivamente deberías intentarlo!" había dicho, logrando que el calor subiera a mi rostro. "¡Eres buenísimo en esto!"

Le agradecí balbuceante. Quizá no hablábamos tan seguido, pero eso hacía que nuestro tiempo juntos fuera más especial e íntimo. Podía hablar con Noya de mis cosas porque sabía que él no me juzgaría y viceversa.

Noya jamás especificó en qué trabajaba, y yo jamás lo presioné para que lo hiciera. Tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que me ganara su confianza porque poco a poco comenzó a abrirse más conmigo, asumiendo que ya sabía a lo que se dedicaba pero sin revelar ningún detalle crítico. Hablaba de los buenos momentos: las risas, la camaradería. Incluso mencionaba a sus compañeros: Tobio, Ryuu, Suga... La bella Kiyoko —me daba un poco de celos cuando hablaba de ella, no lo negaré—. Usualmente le prestaba atención; pero algunas veces mi mente no podía evitar divagar acerca de cómo se vería si lo presionaba contra la pared, recorriendo su bello cuerpo con mis dedos y besando cada uno de sus tatuajes mientras él gemía y me decía cómo le gustaba. Y entonces Noya decía algo que me hacía volver a la realidad, causando que me sonrojara hasta las orejas al reprenderme mentalmente por mis pensamientos. Y él ladearía la cabeza de una manera tierna e irresistible que solo empeoraría mi condición y me preguntaría qué ocurre, a lo que yo tendría que pausar y decirle que no era nada hasta que me hubiese calmado mientras Noya estallaba en carcajadas por mi extraña reacción.

Hubo una vez en la que desapareció por meses. No sabía qué diablos me pasaba —no podía dejar de pensar en él, como si estuviera hechizado. Lo buscaba con la mirada en todos lados, esperando encontrarlo. Lo confundía con gente. Lo dibujaba en mi cuaderno de diseños para no olvidarlo.

Volvió. Sentí un gran alivio, mis amigos comenzaban a notarme deprimido porque ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de lo peor. Pero Noya... había cambiado, estaba más triste. Podía notar que hacía un esfuerzo por lucir feliz y charlar conmigo, mas no parecía estar de humor y yo no sabía qué decir.

Fue más o menos cuando iba a la mitad del tatuaje, que soltó un gran suspiro y me confesó que ya no quería "estar ahí", cualquiera que fuese su significado.

(Por supuesto que sabía su significado).

Dejé la máquina y lo miré a los ojos.

"¿Y por qué no te vas?"

"No puedo hacerlo."

"¿Por qué no?"

Noya frunció el ceño.

"Simplemente no puedo."

"Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo," murmuré tentativamente. Tenía miedo de cómo fuese a reaccionar, pero no dijo nada.

Suspiré y continué con mi trabajo.

Desde que entablamos esa extraña amistad que desafortunadamente floreció en algo más para mí —algo agridulce, pasionalmente doloroso y seguramente no correspondido— siempre le pedía que se cuidara al momento en que se despedía. Él asentía con esa enorme sonrisa que causaba mariposas en mi estómago y me aseguraba que volvería pronto.

Pero esa vez no cumplió su promesa.

* * *

Y aún así, albergaba la esperanza de que volvería. Quería creer que sería otro periodo como el anterior, pero conforme los meses pasaban me di cuenta que había perdido a Noya para siempre.

Me deprimí por completo.

Trataba de ocultarlo, pero mis amigos lo notaban. Yachi (mi adorable asistente) me preguntó varias veces si algo andaba mal y si quería que cancelara las citas del día. Incluso me aconsejó que debería tomarme unas vacaciones. Pero era imposible: no importaba a donde fuese, Noya estaba en todos lados. Estaba en la calle, en mis bocetos, tatuado para siempre en mis pensamientos...

Tenía que sacarlo.

Retomé la pintura. Me desquité contra los lienzos, algunas veces rompiendo algunos pinceles cuando recordaba lo cobarde que había sido. Debí haberlo abrazado cuando estaba triste esa vez, debí haberlo besado al despedirnos. Debí haberlo tomado entre mis brazos y empujarlo contra la pared como numerosas veces había sentido el impulso de hacerlo, al menos así tendría el consuelo de que lo había intentado; y quién sabe, quizá hasta Noya me hubiese correspondido —físicamente, al menos. Algo era mejor que nada, pero yo me había quedado sin nada.

Hice numerosos retratos de él. Me impulsó a pintar de nuevo, nuevas cosas. Nuevos diseños que Yachi vio y que le encantaron, y eventualmente le mostré mis pinturas —solo las que no eran de Noya, esas eran demasiado personales— y sugirió que las pusiera en la tienda de tatuajes. Su entusiasmo me motivó a hacerlo, y con el paso de los años mi negocio de tatuajes evolucionó en una galería. Tal vez no era un pintor famoso y rico, pero sí adquirí una buena cantidad de clientes y admiradores fieles. En el fondo, Noya nunca dejó de inspirarme; ni siquiera cuando me contrataron en una Universidad para que fuera maestro de la carrera de artes plásticas.

* * *

La vida está llena de sorpresas, y una de las mías fue volver a encontrarme con Noya. Habían pasado más de veinte años desde la última vez que lo había visto, joven y sonriente. Pero un día de inicio de cursos y mientras pasaba la lista, me encontré con un nombre que sonaba familiar:

"Nishi _noya_ Yuu."

"¡Presente!"

Levanté la vista y se me escapó el aliento. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Era más maduro que la mayoría de mis alumnos, pero más que eso: su sonrisa destellaba. Sus facciones se habían endurecido con la adultez, pero sus ojos no habían perdido ese toque pícaro que me encantaba.

( _—Noya rio._

_"Entonces, si quisiera, ¿podrías hacer un tatuaje de mi rostro?"_

_Y yo reí—._

_"Eso es tan narcisista."_

_"¿Narcisista?" frunció el ceño. "¿Eso es un sí o un no?"_

_Si supiera las veces que lo he dibujado en mi cuaderno._

_"Sí. Claro."_

_Cuando sonríe, mi corazón se acelera._

_"¡Eres un gran artista, Asahi!"_

_"G-gracias."_

_Y entonces ríe. ¿No se da cuenta de lo que me provoca cuando lo hace?_

_"Ya, no seas modesto. Tienes mucho talento. Yo siempre quise ser un artista como tú, pero nunca tuve los recursos."_

_Pasé saliva._

_Oh, Noya. Si supieras._

_Si tan solo pudieras darte cuenta de que tú ya eres arte.)_

* * *

Al final de la clase se acercó a mí.

"Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo, ¿eh?" me dijo con alegría.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

* * *

Noya tenía el talento y la pasión para triunfar en el arte. Lástima que hubiera empezado hasta ahora, pero me regocijaba en el hecho de que había dejado atrás su pasado para cumplir su sueño. Nuestra amistad volvió a florecer como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, y sentimientos que había creído enterrados volvieron a borbotar desde muy dentro de mí.

Para el final de cursos, siempre les pedía un retrato de alguna persona importante para ellos, alguien que los inspirara. Quería ver reflejado en el lienzo toda esa admiración, el poder de ese cariño en sus pinceladas.

Noya era el único que no pintaba en clase. Se la pasaba observando a los demás y, algunas veces, bocetaba en un cuaderno. Mas nunca me permitió ver sus avances y cuando le preguntaba por qué nunca trabajaba en la escuela desde que había encargado el proyecto, me decía que era porque el tema era demasiado personal para él y no quería que nadie lo viera hasta que estuviera listo. Se lo permití porque lo importante del arte era que se expresara libremente.

El último mes pasó rápido y el día de fin cursos Noya estaba ahí desde temprano con su lienzo ya listo y cubierto. Yacía sentando en un banco, moviendo la pierna impacientemente mientras los demás terminaban de darle los últimos detalles a su obra.

Me sonrió cuando entré al aula y no pude evitar sonreírle de nuevo. Les recordé a los demás que era el último día para terminar la asignatura. La tensión podía olerse en el ambiente, mezclada con el aroma de las pinturas y los solventes.

Noya se acercó de inmediato y me pidió que revisara su trabajo para conocer mi opinión y mejorarlo de ser necesario. Asentí, pero en ese momento me distraje con otros alumnos más atrasados que me pedían ayuda.

Eventualmente la clase terminó, y con ello el acoso de mis estudiantes. Le sonreí a Noya a forma de disculpa mientras algunos salían, mas él no parecía molesto. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, ansioso, y retiró la manta del lienzo cuando me acerqué.

Jadeé.

Me cubrí la mano con la boca, a punto de llorar de la emoción. En el lienzo... En el lienzo de Noya estaba yo, pintado en hermosos colores cálidos.

Noya me sonrió, disparando mi corazón a un ritmo veloz cuando posó su mano en mi hombro.

"Dijiste que debíamos pintar a alguien que nos inspirara, ¿no?"

Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba decidido. Ese día lo besaría.

(Después de todo, nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo).


End file.
